


Something I Can Never Have

by fabulouslylazy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslylazy/pseuds/fabulouslylazy
Summary: This is a quick one shot from the perspective of Severus Snape on the night of Lily Evan's death.





	Something I Can Never Have

“Betrayed….” The two-syllable word reverberated within the confines of Snape’s mind as he prepared to Apparate. Conjuring up the spell, the onyx haired wizard felt his body begin to fade into nothingness as it traveled to Godric’s Hollow, his final destination. With a small pop, Severus emerged from thin air directly outside of the Potter’s residence just as a cold wind swept by. Messy locks fell against the man’s sallow face as he gazed up at the eerily quiet house. A looming sense of dread and despair radiated from the residence as Snape made his way inside, terrified of what he knew lay within. Boots thudding gently on the carpet, Severus headed for the staircase leading up towards the family’s bedrooms. Coal hues fixated on a pair of feet jutting out on the landing followed by the robed figure of James Potter. He laid motionless, eyes staring blankly upwards through a pair of round spectacles.

 

As much as Severus had hated James and his band of irksome companions, seeing him dead sent a wave of unease through the Serpent’s being. Many times Snape had wished ill upon James due to his arrogance and shared love for Lily Evans. But now, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Potter. Trudging along past the body, Snape ventured down the short hallway feeling his chest tighten considerably. He knew what lay beyond, inside of the child’s bedroom, could he bare to see Lily like this? The lanky male clutched his robes as he used the wall for support, his body heaving to and fro unsteadily. The nursery was in shambles; many objects had experienced the wrath of the Dark Lord’s power and now lay broken into countless pieces strewn about the floor. Glass crunching underfoot, Severus entered the room and flicked his vision to the crumpled form of Lily lying motionless and all alone.

 

A devastated gasp escaped from the dark clad male as he lurched backwards somewhat, still clutching his chest. Sev’s breathing increased dramatically as uncontrollable tears began to pool in his vision, obscuring Lily’s lifeless form. “N-….N-o…..” The Slytherin’s low voice ached as his body began to tremble with sobs of despair at the death of his childhood best friend. Snape shuffled forward, finding it difficult to make his legs operate correctly. The lanky individual knelt down on the carpet, slowly reaching a pale hand out to touch Evans softly as if he were making sure she was real. Severus stroked Lily’s silky crimson mane as he crept closer and gently hoisted her body into his lap. Tears now flowed freely from the man’s pitch black eyes as he grasped his companion tightly in a longing embrace. Evan’s frame felt cold and limp in Snape’s arms as he slowly rocked back and forth in between sobs.

 

Severus rested his chin on the top of Lily’s head, taking in her familiar ethereal scent. She smelled of flowers, which immediately brought back memories them of spending lazy summer days together lying in a field of daisies. Time seemed to crawl by at a snail’s pace as Snape clutched his best friend lovingly. “Lily….there is so much I wish…I-I could…tell you…” The hook nosed male blurted out as tears fell upon Evan’s fiery locks. “I’m sorry for….everything….for…ruining our friendship….” Sev’s usual flat tone was now filled with raw emotion as he bared his heart and soul to Lily. “I love you….I-I’ve always loved you, Lily Evans.”

 

It was only a matter of time until Dumbledore and the Order were to arrive at Godric’s Hollow. They would be tasked with collecting the Potters and honoring their sacrifices with a proper burial. Snape cherished his remaining moments by his companion’s side before allowing his gaze to fall upon the Dark Mark adorning his exposed wrist. He had pledged allegiance to the Dark Lord granted he would spare Lily’s life while exterminating the boy from the Prophecy. Voldemort had betrayed his trust and now Severus would do everything within his power to make sure He Who Must Not Be Named failed, even if it meant protecting Harry at all costs.


End file.
